coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9396 (5th March 2018)
Plot Eileen copes with her ever-more restless guests while she waits for Phelan to appear. The situation isn't helped when Steve blocks the toilet and a drunk Moira makes digs at people. Rana and Kate are happy that they can now be together. Phelan tries to lift himself out of the hole, to no avail. Moira gets to know everyone by repeating the gossip she's heard about them, good and bad. Eileen gives up on the party and throws the guests out. At Gina's suggestion, they all descend on Sally. The wind blows a pipe into the hole, hitting Phelan on the head. Eva spends the day spoiling Summer. They end by watching movies at the Rovers. Moira attaches herself to Imran. Sally is horrified by the gatecrashers and more so when Gina has them playing Twister. Tim checks on Eileen and goes with her to look for Phelan. They find him unconscious in the hole and rescue him just in time. Fiz makes Tyrone miss his training to collect the girls from ballet while she takes Chesney out to cheer him up. Phelan regains consciousness in the ambulance. Shivering and bruised, he refuses to report what happened as he'd be sacked. Summer misses Billy and knows that he will recover. Sophie feels a fool for thinking Kate could fall for her. Rosie tells her she's worth ten of Kate. Tim can't believe he saved Phelan's life. Dev and Sally try to stop Gina from drinking. She swears she's in control and just enjoys making an idiot of herself. Tyrone is annoyed that he lost a training session because Chesney was upset about Sinead. Imran thinks Rana is kidding herself that she can keep her relationship with Kate under wraps for a year. Phelan discharges himself from hospital. He explains to Eileen that he had to stay late in order to meet a deadline. Eileen is gutted about the party as she can't bear everyone hating him. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell Guest cast *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Paramedic - Angela Murray Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Legacy Reach Paper Mill - Building site Notes *The scenes at the Legacy Reach Paper Mill were recorded at the former premises of Robert Fletcher and Sons on Chew Valley Road, Greenfield, Saddleworth, a private site which now houses several independent businesses. *''TV Times'' synopsis: When scaffolding falls on Phelan, he becomes trapped in the rising concrete; Sophie tells Rosie and Imran that Kate has dumped her; and Sally and Dev are forced to deal with a very drunk Gina. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,200,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2018 episodes